


The Color Red

by Mimsys



Series: Colors of the Wind [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro Hamada has synesthesia and the color red is one of his favorite foods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hiro's personnel file said that his favorite foods are "gummy candy, hot wings, the color red".  
> I don't have synesthesia and I admit that I'm bending the rules of it a bit because the closest I could find to anything like this would be "lexical-gustatory synesthesia", which involves tastes and words.

Hiro pressed his hands against the desk, pushing off, away from his the NES controller spilling across his keyboard and the picture of Tadashi from that time they went to Disney World and got sick on sea salt ice cream. He pushed away from the morning light that spilled through his window and banished the shadows from his room. He pushed away from the crumpled papers that littered his desk and contained ideas to submit to the convention. He wants to join Tadashi, to see fond blue dim and temper the world when his brother would smile at him, pride tinting the color towards amber.

He stumbled down the stairs, slinging on Tadashi’s cap because it’d been left in their shared room, and greeted Aunt Cass and Tadashi. Aunt Cass’ eyes are green in color but the feeling between them as she steers him toward the table is blue. There’s some gray there, too: loss, memories of the family she’d lost, the family her nephews reminded her of so often. They don’t comment on it anymore, plaster smiles over the old wounds and let them slowly fade and heal.

She sets down chicken wings in front of him and that’s when Hiro realizes that he’s been so caught up with working on his microbots that he’d missed dinner. When Tadashi settled down beside him, he took his hat back and ruffled his younger brother’s hair. He’s blue too and it’s nice to be surrounded by so much of it, to have proof that he’s wanted and welcome and loved.

They dig into food that, as Aunt Cass would say, melts their face off, and pant into glasses of milk. There’s laughter then, spilling across the room and filling it with the color red. When Aunt Cass asked how he liked his meal, Hiro grinned widely. “It’s my favorite.”


End file.
